Those Who Do Not Learn
by Drucilla Malfoy
Summary: HPLOTR- What if Voldemort isn't simply a dark wizard? What if the events of Voldemort's rise to power have happened before? Thousands of years ago a dark wizard rose and fell and two members of an ancient race were left to watch over the race of man Chang
1. Chapter 1

Those Who Do Not Learn

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. If I did I would have a MUCH nicer car.

_________________________________________________________

"You must be wrong." Professor Abigail Covington looked across the table skeptically. She had been the first DADA professor in ages to break the 'one-year curse'

"If you don't believe me, go see for yourself." The potions master leaned back in his chair. "We've failed."

"Come with me?" she half pleaded pulling on her cloak with a shaking hand.

_________________________________________________________

They dis-apperated on a rocky outcrop. The moment their feet touched the ground they dropped, fearing being seen. Slowly, Abigail looked over the edge. The valley was barren and black. No plants or trees could ever find footing to grow in this place. A black wall rose from the ground barring entrance to the deep valley. Far in the distance fire spewed from the tall mountain.

She turned back and leaned her back against the boulder.

"He called the leaders of the muggle and wizarding worlds together. He gifted them with rings, Ireth."

Her eyes glazed over. "We must go to Dumbledore. This must be stopped before it progresses."

He nodded and they disappeared again.

_________________________________________________________

"Albus, you must listen to us," Snape leaned on his desk, "things are happening that you have no comprehension of."

"Please, Albus, listen to us. History is repeating itself. We must do something."

The old wizard stared into the fire. "No, I don't believe it is time for alarm yet. Severus what you have heard is only hearsay. We would know if a dark wizard of that magnitude had risen again."

The two left the office quietly.

"The time has come, Elrohir. We can't wait anymore. We need to finally leave."

"You're right. He won't go easily though. And not without the girl."

"So we take both of them. This isn't the time to wait."

"Tomorrow then."

"Yes."

_________________________________________________________

"Are you ready?" She stood beside him outside the great hall.

"They're coming. You had better talk to them." Snape drew back.

"Afraid of teenagers?"

"No, Ireth, I have spent the last six years making their life hell. They'll never trust me."

She watched him slip into the shadows and looked back to the students. "Harry, Hermione," she called.

"Professor Covington, good morning." Hermione stopped to talk to the teacher.

"Morning, Professor." Harry stopped next to her.

"Have I ever lied to you two?" she asked suddenly.

Hermione looked to Harry and then back slightly confused, "I don't think so professor."

"Do you trust me Harry?"

"Yes, I've never had reason not to."

"Do you trust that I would not lie to you?"

"Yes. Professor."

"What is going on Professor?"

"If you trust me you must not go into the great hall today." she held up her hands as they began to speak, "Things have happened that not even Dumbledore is willing to accept. Hogwarts is not safe for you any longer. If you trust me, you will come with Professor Snape and me. This is life and death, please tell me you'll come."

"Yes." Hermione answered before Harry could. "We trust you."

Abigail nodded and walked back toward the door Snape joining her just before they entered.

_________________________________________________________

All eyes found the pair as the entered the hall and walked down the center aisle. Dumbledore stood at his place at the high table, as if alarmed. 

"What do you want?" the old man asked.

"You cannot live in blindness, Albus." Snape stared at him, "you cannot ignore what has happened."

"Nothing has happened," he answered indignantly.

Abigail shook her head, "Yours has ever been a short sighted and arrogant order."

He raised his wand and cast a powerful hex toward them. They were engulfed in a white light and the spell was absorbed. The room flashed with light and the two teachers stood at the center changed. Every person in the hall, student and teacher alike gaped at them. Even the most arrogant Slytherin was struck silent in their head of house's change in appearance. He and the defense teacher stood in defiance. Everything from their long dark hair to their pointed ears seemed to shimmer.

"You really think your pitiful tricks can compare to the magic of the elves?" Snape's black eyes glowed with power.

"The fire of Mount Doom rage and the lidless eye again hangs above the land of Mordor." She spoke quietly, "the age of man has come to an end. This is on your head, old wizard. We will leave these shores for the last time. And the heir or Gondor goes with us."

They turned and left as silently as they had come.

_________________________________________________________

Harry and Hermione had watched the spectacle from the doorway and were quickly herded from the school as the other professors followed.

"Stop!" Dumbledore called from the stairs. "You have no right to do this."

Snape turned sharply, "We were left over to guard over the men of middle earth. We have tried but we cannot fight your battles."

"If you will not protect the future of your race then we will do it for you."

They stepped back toward the students and apperated.

_________________________________________________________

They appeared again in the ruins of a city.

"Stop!" Harry pulled away from them. "What is going on here? Where are we? Who are you?"

"What are you?" Hermione stood beside her boyfriend, "How could you apperated on the school grounds?"

"We can do it because our magic is far older than the magic that encases that god forsaken place." Elrohir stretched his arms high over his head

"And to answer your other question we're elves."

"Like house elves?"

"Those disgusting little mongrels are descendant from imps and pixies not elves." Ireth turned indignantly and walked toward a building.

"She's a bit picky on that particular topic." he slowly led the way the other elf had gone.

"Professor Snape, I don't understand what's happening." Harry followed him quickly.

"It would not be the first time Harry," he snapped. "You are far more than simply the boy-who-lived."

They entered a large chamber filled with tombs. Ireth waited for them. As they stepped closer she began to speak. "This is the hall of kings, where the great kings of Gondor have been laid to rest. Over the centuries the line of kings has been lost. The old traditions and kingdoms forgotten. You, Harry are the last descendant of that line. The last man who can rightfully claim the throne of Gondor."

"Me?" he stared at her in awe. "It can't…I mean, I can't be. You must be kidding."

"No, she's not. Middle earth has forgotten many things. It's line of rulers being among them."

"This is unreal." He sunk to the floor.

Elrohir turned sharply to look at Ireth, "I'll return in a moment."

"I'll go get our things." she led the children out of the hall.

_________________________________________________________

Comments, Criticisms, etc????


	2. Chapter 2

Those Who Do Not Learn

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. If I did I would have a MUCH nicer car.

_________________________________________________________

          "Ok, so let me get this straight," Hermione began, "You and Professor Snape are elves and Harry is the last heir to a great kingdom."

          "Basically." She led them into another smaller building. "And you should know his name is Elrohir. He isn't quite the pureblood ex-deatheater you think he is."

          "Then who is he?" Harry took a seat on the ground near where she was rummaging around.

          "He is the son of the greatest of the elf lords. Actually, he and his brother make the Weasly twins look like armatures."

          "You're exaggerating." Elrohir stepped in the room.

          "Did you say your goodbye's?" she stepped back from a section of the wall and cast a small spell over it. The wall faded away to expose an alcove. Ireth reached in and pulled out the bows and quivers, handing one set to the other elf.

          "Yes. Are we ready to go?"

          "Were you really worse than Fred and George?" Hermione looked at him curiously.

          He glared at her but soon realized in his current form he was less than intimidating. "Elladan and I represented what those two…cretins would have become given five thousand years of practice."

          "Oh… So, yes then."

          He turned on his heel and left.

          "If he is the son of a great elf lord what are you?" Harry looked at his former defense teacher defiantly as he walked.

          "She," the former potion master began, "is an elf maiden of exceptional skill and power."

          "Now you're exaggerating." Ireth looked out over the land, "I believe we already missed the tide."

          "Then you won't object to making one more stop?" Elrohir watched her hopefully.

          "We should be ready to sail at sunrise."

          "I know. But… Please, Ireth."

          She started into his hopeful, pleading eyes a moment before she finally gave in. 

          "Fine, but we must sail when the sun rises. This land is not safe."

          Each elf touched the arm of a student and apperated.

_________________________________________________________

          When they appeared again they were in a forest. Great silver trees rose high above them blocking the sky from view. Without a word Elrohir turned from the group and began climbing a small hill.

          "Where's he going?" Harry watched him leave.

          "To say good bye." Ireth looked around the small clearing. "Would you two begin collecting branches?" She transfigured a stick into a bucket and went in the other direction.

          The two students began collecting the small braches from the ground and piling them near the center. Ireth returned a moment later with a bucket of water. "Pile them and start a fire." she instructed before turning to leave again. 

          "Where are you going?" Hermione asked.

          "To catch your dinner." 

          Harry and Hermione started a fire and sat quietly around it. 

          "Hermione, I," Harry began.

          "What is it Harry?"

          "Do you ever get the feeling our lives just get stranger and stranger?"

          She smiled and cuddled next to him. "Yes, but it's more fun this way."

          "I wish Ron was here."

          "Somehow I don't think that would be allowed."

          "What do you mean?"

          "I just get the feeling from them that I was only brought to keep you calm."

          "They just wanted me." he looked into the fire. "I don't understand what's happening. All of this is so strange. I was just getting used to being the boy- who-lived, now this."

          "It doesn't matter what you are. You'll always be just Harry to me."

          As she pressed a small kiss to his mouth they were unaware of the eyes watching them from the growing shadows of the forest. Ireth snapped a twig as she walked to alert them and stepped into the clearing. "I hope you like rabbit." she set the animals on the ground and took a seat to clean them.

          Hermione watched her a moment before pulling out her wand and transfigured a grill and placed it over the fire.

          "So um where are we?"

          "We are in the forest of Lothlorien," she answered not looking up form her work, "this forest was once the great home of the elves." Ireth placed the meat on the grill and turned back to the students.

          "Would you tell us about it?" Hermione settled in closer to the fire

          The elf leaned back and stared into the flames. "I was only here once when my people still lived in middle earth. It was the most beautiful place I had ever seen. The mallon trees blocked the sky with their golden leaves. The great city rose high in the trees. There were elves everywhere. Many invisible in the limbs. The city itself seemed to shimmer and glow."

          "You weren't from here?" Harry asked breaking his silent trance.

          "No. I lived in Mirkwood."

          "Was Professor Snape?"

          Shw thought a moment. "Yes and no. He was from Imladris but he spent much of his time here."

          "Why?"

          "The Lady Galadriel was his grandmother. This was her domain."

          "What was Mirkwood like?" 

          Ireth smiled to herself. "I don't think you would have liked Mirkwood."

          "Why?"

          "The trees grew tall and thick. So thick in many places they blocked the sun completely. It had this ethereal quiet that always seemed…unnerving.  From almost any direction the forest surrounding the city was very dangerous. There were terrible monsters, wargs, giant spiders, and orcs. Hideous, dangerous creatures. Even if you survived the perils of the woodland there was no guarantee you would be welcome in the elvish city."

          Hermione looked at Ireth a moment before she chose to ask her question. "Didn't you like other people?"

          "We didn't really like anyone. I suppose the isolation of living in a forest so full of peril causes that."

          "You're home doesn't sound very nice." Harry pushed the end and of a stick into the fire.

          "No, I suppose not. But it was our home. And anyway, it wasn't always like that. There was a time when Mirkwood was green and beautiful. Millennia ago. Before the destroyer came and corrupted it. Even after, there were still places that were very beautiful. In the canopy of the trees, where the sunlight filtered through he leaves. It seemed you could see forever."

          "You talk like it's gone."

          "It is. It has been for a very long time."

          "That's terrible." Hermione watched her with sad eyes.

          "It's life. We didn't realize men would so quickly forget the perils of the darker places. Many men died felling Mirkwood forest. It was then we realized there were places that need to be protected from the ignorance of modernization."

          "Like that city and this forest?" Harry asked.

          "Yes, among other places."

          "Like where?"

          "The forbidden forest for example."

          Both students gave a small shudder.  "Was it always that creepy?"

          "It was once much worse." Ireth moved the cooked meat from the grill to the plate Hermione was holding. 

          "Aren't you going to eat?" She asked.

          "No." the elf answered quietly.

          They sat in silence as the humans ate. Gently at first then slowly gaining volume a sad song began to drift down to them from the hilltop. A multitude of silent voices seemed to join the melody giving it stregnth. 

          "What is that?" Harry slipped an arm protectively around Hermione.

          "It is a lament. A song of mourning to the Evenstar." She saw the veiled confusion in the young faces. "Arwen was Elrohir's sister. She was called the Evenstar because she was said to have resembled an ancient heroine of our people. She fell in love with a mortal and gave up her eternal life to spend it with him."

          "What happened to her?"

          "Arwen became the queen of Gondor," she looked at Harry, "your ancestor. When the king died she came here and passed on to the next world."

          "That's so sad." Hermione looked at Ireth a cross the fire. "What does the song say?"

          Ireth cast her eyes up the hill toward the source of the sound. "I haven't the heart to give it words."

          The small group settled back around the fire. Though she could not understand the words Hermione began to feel tears fall from her eyes at the despair that seemed to permeate the song. 

          As slowly and gently as it had started the sound began to fade into oblivion until the trees again stood their silent vigil.

Comments, Criticisms, anything??

A/N: Yeah, I've been out of all fandom for a bit. OK like 5 months but I'm back now. And for anyone who was reading any of my other fics there are updates for Life Goes On and Forgotten Yesterday that will be up with in a week or two. And yeah, I've been told, Ireth is channeling Legolas.

~Dru


	3. Chapter 3

Those Who Do Not Learn

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. If I did I would have a MUCH nicer car.

Ireth tried to be silent as she tossed another log on the fire. Harry and Hermione had been asleep for some time. Her eyes rested on them curled together a safe distance from the flames. She sat back down across from the humans and settled in to wait for the dawn. She kept her senses alert, tuned to the forest surrounding them. Dumbledore knew they'd taken the heir. Based on his reactions if he knew chances were Voldemort knew. If Voldemort knew… 

She turned, her bow raised as she heard footfalls. Her bow lowered when Elrohir came into view.

"How long have they been asleep?" he took a seat next to her.

"A few hours. They've had a very long day."

"He has had such a tragic life."

"No more so than his ancestor."

A small smile spread across Elrohir's face. "I told Ada he would get beat up with a name like Estel. Of course I knew El and I would do most of the beating but…"

"At least your father loved him." Ireth studied Harry. The young man carried so many scars she was amazed he had the courage to face every day. "I will never understand why he had to stay with those people."

"Ireth, they were his family."

"I don't give a damn about that." She cut him off, "We could have protected him."

"We didn't know the real reason he came after James. If we did, things would have been different. Much different." 

She sighed. "Do you suppose he's looking for us now?"

"I'm sure. I should have expected something like this from wizards who would build a new stronghold over the ruins of Isengard."

"Do you really think Dumbledore would bow to him?"

"I would wish to believe he would not follow that path but we must assume that he did." He watched the either elf as she stared into the fire. "What are you thinking, Ireth."

"I never thought this day would come, Ro. I dread leaving Middle Earth. I fear traveling to the Undying Lands. I don't want to go."

"Why do you fear it?"

"I know it is irrational. But… a part of me will miss this land more than anything. I fear not knowing what is to come."

"I will miss this land as well. I long to see my family again though. Father and Mother and Elladan. Galadriel and Gandalf. Glorfindel. There are so many people that I miss."

"If only I could hope to see my family. My father and sister died during the war. My brother passed over the sea but I was only a child when he left. Mother…she just didn't have the will to continue after father died."

"You know you would always be welcome in my father's house."

"I know." 

They were silent a while before Ireth spoke again. "I am surprised we have not heard the call of a wraith."

Elrohir thought a moment. "I'm not sure if he has the capability to gather the nine yet."

"If he desires Harry's death so much he may well find a way."

"True." 

They sat in silence for a long while, watching the children sleep. "Think they have any idea what there in for?" Ireth asked suddenly.

"Nope," Elrohir answered, "not a clue."

Hermione woke slowly as she felt a poke in her side. "Huh?" she sat up slowly. 

Ireth looked at them, "Good morning."

"It's not even light yet." Harry sat up rubbing his head.

"We need to sail before sunrise." Elrohir reached his hand down to him.

"Can we stop for breakfast?"

"Certainly, would you like McDonalds?" The female elf handed him a piece of bread.

Hermione laughed a little to herself.

"You don't need to be sarcastic." He ate his bread quietly. Harry suddenly got a distant look in his eyes. "Will we ever see this world again?"

"Someday." Ireth went about cleaning the campground. 

When Harry and Hermione had finished eating they gathered their things and apperated.

They stood for a long moment in the small clearing. The white ship sat quietly bobbing in the harbor. 

"I never thought I would live to set sail from the grey havens." Elrohir looked over the sea. "And now that were here."

"The call is suddenly… impossible to resist." Ireth stood at his side.

"Are we sailing on that?" Hermione looked at the ship skeptically.

"Yes, we are."

"It doesn't look stable. Let's wait for a more sturdy ship."

"I assure you Hermione," Elrohir took a step toward her, "That ship is quite stable."

"Ignore her," Harry called, "she's been freaked out about boats since she fell in the lake last year."

"I did not fall in, Harry Potter, you and your friend threw me in."

"You're never going to forget that are you? Anyway, it was Ron's idea."

"Strange he told me it was you're idea. 

"Why would I ever do that to the woman I love more than life." Harry leaned down for a kiss but Hermione pulled away at the last moment leaving him to stumble. She giggled and began running away. He gave chase and playfully taunted her.

The elves followed at a distance watching them with vague amusement. 

Ireth stopped as something suddenly overcame her. 

"Ireth," Elrohir stopped beside her,"are you alright?"

"Do you feel it?" 

He closed his eyes and focused and it hit him. The sudden overwhelming terror seemed to appear from no where. Their eyes met as they began running toward the children their bows drawn.

"Get to the ship! Run!" Ireth pushed them on quickly as Elrohir cut the lines.

"What's going on? What's wrong?" Hermione and Harry were pushed below deck as the two elves unfurled the sails. A breeze caught them and they began to accelerate. A shrill, piercing scream broke the air. Harry and Hermione scrambled up into the open. On the shore they had just left a great cloaked creature sat upon a black horse. It cried in seeming frustration. 

"We are beyond his reach." Elrohir lowered his bow.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Harry looked at them.

"The black rider, nazgul. " Ireth stood by his side looking back to the creature on the shore.

"What did it want?" Hermione stepped closer to her boyfriend.

"You." Elrohir answered leaving the deck.

Comments, Criticisms, etc???

A/N: Ada- daddy, father

Estel- this was Aragorn's elvish 'nickname'


	4. Chapter 4

Those Who Do Not Learn

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. If I did I would have a MUCH nicer car.

          They'd been at sea almost a full day before anyone spoke again.

          "So," Harry began, "how long will this take?"

          Elrohir answered from where he sat near the bow of the ship.

          "You have no idea, do you?" 

          "Not a damn clue."

          "Haven't you done this before?" Hermione asked.

          "Yes, we travel to the undying lands all the time. Fun trip." Ireth began to pace anxiously.

          "I just asked." Harry's eyes again found the floor.  

          "It's not you're fault." Ireth began, "were all on edge right now. This is just as new to us as to you. We have never known any home but Middle Earth."

          "At least you're going to be with you're people."

          "Stop whining, Harry." Hermione looked across the small aisle at him. "Would you rather have stayed and been killed by that thing? Or maybe handed over to Voldemort by Dumbledore? Perhaps you want to go into be his slave?"

          He just glared at her.

          "That's enough." Ireth stepped between them. "Hermione stop it. You're not being fair. None of us wanted to leave. But we had to. That's all there is to it." 

          She seemed exhausted and took a seat next to Elrohir in the front. 

  
They went about the mundane details of life in silence for the next several days. The great ocean seemed to stretch on forever before them and even the elves could see no hint of land on the horizon. 

          Hermione stood at the bow watching the waves break about the bow. She turned around and faced Ireth, who sat at the base of the foremast. 

          "I'm bored." She proclaimed.

          Ireth smirked looking up at her. "And what would you wish to do to remedy that?"

          She thought a moment staring at the elf. "Teach me something?"

          "What would you like to learn?" Ireth stood and brushed invisible dust from her dress. 

          "Teach me to shoot an arrow."

          "Remember, Ireth, if she kills him you answer to my father." Elrohir and Harry sat as far from the females as they could. 

          "Honestly Ro, you'd think I'd never taught anyone to shoot before."

          "You have never taught a human to shoot before. And I fear you forget they are not naturally predisposed to the skill."

          "Rubbish." She turned to Hermione, who held the bow and arrow ready to fire. "Ignore him. He's just being obnoxious. Are you ready?"

          "I think so." She answered taking her aim.

"Then fire when you have your target."

          Hermione stared intently at the target that was set up several yards away from her. She let loose the arrow. There was a small scream and they looked across the deck and saw the arrow a few inches from Harry's side.

          "Oops."

          Elrohir glared at Ireth as he helped Harry up and led him to a safer area of the ship.

          "Well," She began," your form isn't bad but I believe we need to work on your aim."

          They had sailed for almost three weeks before there was any sign of land. One day as they sat on the deck. Hermione was practicing her much improved archery skills and Elrohir was instructing Harry in a rudimentary knowledge of the elvish language. It seemed out of nowhere that he suddenly heard the faint sound of birds crying. His eyes shot up to meet Ireth's and the two elves scrambled for the prow of the ship. To their keen eyes a bit of land was faintly visible on the edge of the horizon. The children stood silently bewildered as the two rejoiced.

          "Are you guy's ok?" Harry asked quietly.

          They turned toward them. "Our journey is almost over." Elrohir answered smiling at them.

          That night Ireth sat alone on the deck watching the stars pass overhead. She noticed Harry quietly making his way toward her. She smiled at him as he took a seat beside her.

          "Elrohir is very excited, isn't he?"

          "Yes, very excited." She looked over at the boy. His face was shaded from her. He seemed suddenly very old sitting there under the night sky.

          "Why aren't you?"

          She smiled to herself. "Harry, I have long believed you were not given credit for your observance." She took a long breath before she began. "Elrohir has many reasons to be happy. We have been alone in Middle Earth for almost fifteen thousand years. All that time he has been separated from his twin brother and his father. It has been even longer since he has seen his mother. He is egger to be reunited with his family.

          "Unlike him, I have no family there. My relations met their end in the battles of Middle Earth. My father and older sister in the first war, another sister lost to orcs in Mirkwood, and once I was grown my mother simply faded from this life."

          "You aren't looking forward to it at all?"

          "No, I am. I simply am not so eagerly impatient."

          "He told me a little about the first war, about Isildur and the ring. Were you there?"

          "No, I had not even seen the end of my first century. I was home with my mother and newborn sister. When they returned from battle they bore my father and older sister in boxes."

          "That's horrible."

          "They fought valiantly. And they died with honor a death of their choosing."

          "Is that how you would choose to die?"

          "No, Harry, I would choose to live." She watched his reaction for a moment before speaking again. "You should get some rest, Harry. There will be much excitement when we arrive."

          "How long do you think it will take?"

          "Another day if the wind stays with us."

          He nodded and rose. "Goodnight Ireth."

          "Goodnight Harry." She answered to his retreating back.

Comments, criticisms, etc???


	5. Chapter 5

Those Who Do Not Learn

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. If I did I would have a MUCH nicer car.

          The wind slowed the next day and come nightfall they were still a distance from the land on the horizon. Elrohir paced uncomfortably. The two children sat on either side of Ireth at the stern of the boat watching the other elf stalk up and down.

          "He seems a little tense." Harry looked over at Ireth. 

          She nodded and left her gaze on her companion. "I have never seen him so impatient."

          "Seems like Snape to me." Hermione rested her head on her knees. 

          "Don't be so harsh." The elf chastised. 

          Elrohir paused in his pacing and looked down the deck to them. "Am I bothering any of you?"

          "No, Elrohir, not at all. You are simply wearing a hole in the deck."       

          He grinned sheepishly. "Is that all?"

          "And you are giving us a crick in our necks watching you." Ireth teased. 

          "Well, in that case." He quickly crossed the deck and sat beside Hermione. 

          "Why are you so impatient?" the human girl looked up at him.

          "It's right there." He answered. "I can almost reach out and touch it. I can smell the leaves on the wind. I know my family is right there. Just out of reach. Tomorrow night we will dine in the home of my father. We will walk among the great trees again."

          "And we will never see our home again." Harry looked sadly at the darkening sky.

          "You will see your home again. I promise you, Harry. Though you may not recognize it."

          "Why don't I feel better?"

          Over the night the winds again began to blow and when light broke over the small craft the details on the land were becoming apparent. Elrohir jumped up and down like a small child. Ireth and even Harry and Hermione soon began to catch his enthusiasm. As they drew closer they could see a group of people gathering on the shore. They packed their things and readied for their departure. Before they knew the ship came to a halt at the small pier. Elrohir was the first off the ship. The others watched as another young elf that seemed almost identical to their traveling companion broke from the crowd and ran to greet him. The two embraced, each nearly knocking the other to the ground. 

          "Who is that?" Hermione tugged at Ireth's sleeve.

          "Elladan, his twin."

          Slowly another elf broke from the crowd and approached the two. He was older though bearing the same resemblance. Hermione assumed he must be their father. He as well embraced Elrohir. Others as well began to come forward to greet him. The older looking elf looked over to the three near the ship. His eyes seemed to become sad and he approached them.

          "Greetings, Ireth." He called.

          "Lord Elrond." She bowed slightly. 

          He looked to the children. "Welcome to the home of the elves children." There was a sad look in his eyes when he looked upon Harry. The blonde woman who had just broken away from Elrohir approached and took his arm. 

          "You must be weary from travel." Celebrain Began to lead them back toward the buildings.

          Ireth stood on the balcony. She could hear the sounds of the forest and a waterfall in the distance. She basked in the beauty of everything around her. There was a loud bump behind her. When she turned around Elrohir stumbled out of her closet.

          "What in Elebreth's name are you doing?"

          "Just what I thought," he turned and straightened hid tunic,"the tunnels here are just like the ones in Imlardris. So, what do you think?" he joined her on the balcony.

          "Its more beautiful than I could ever have imagined." Ireth looked out over the landscape.

          "I never realized how much I missed anything until we got here. But you're not one for communal living."

          "Is it noticeable?" 

          "Just a little. I notice because I've known you for so long."

          "I'll stay around until Harry and Hermione settle in."

          "Then what?"

          She was silent a few moments. "I miss the forest. I want to walk under the trees again. Not forever, just for a while."

          He looked down at her and grinned. "So you mean Elladan and I won't have to come hunt you down. You always ruin my fun."

          She punched him playfully.

          "We should go down to dinner at some point."

          Ireth smiled and took his arm.

Comments, criticisms, etc..."

A/N: I really think this is far from the best chapter I've ever written. I had a hard time getting it out. I think it should come a bit easier from here so expect another chapter early next week.


	6. Chapter 6

Those Who Do Not Learn

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. If I did I would have a MUCH nicer car.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Tap Dancing Widow, All the nitpicky stuff helps a lot. Much of it I realized after I had written it. (It's a good idea if you're gonna write a story about elves to finish reading the Sillmilarion (Which I also know is spelled wrong) FIRST.) That's one of the reasons the chapters are coming so slowly now. 

          Harry stood on the balcony and looked out over the landscape. He had never seen anything like it. The land seemed to go on forever, rolling forests and rivers. He could hear birds and the crash of great waterfalls. It was simply beautiful. 

          "Have you seen this 'Mione?"  He called back into the room. 

          She came out onto the balcony. She was dressed in a long grey gown and when Harry looked over at her he was completely taken back. 

          He stared open mouthed for a long moment before he finally spoke. "You look so amazing."

          She smiled and spun around. "You think so?"

           Harry nodded and Hermione stepped into his arms. 

          "It's really beautiful here. I didn't expect it to look like this."

          "Neither did I. I'm not even sure what I expected."

          There was a knock at their door and Hermione pulled away from him to answer it. Ireth and Elrohir entered the room.

          "We were wondering," Elrohir began, "if you two would like to come down to dinner with us."

          "Dinner sounds good." Harry came back in the room.   
          When Elrohir saw Harry dressed in elven clothes his eyes became sad. Hermione watched him closely.

          "I have one question." She spoke again when the elves nodded. "Why do you, your brother, and your father always get that look in your eyes when you see Harry?"

          He took in a long breath. "He resembles, not exactly but close enough, another man at that age."

          "Who?"

          "My brother. Well, Ada raised him but he was our brother in everything but blood."

          "What happened to him?"

          "He was a man." Ireth answered. "Eventually he grew old and died but before that he was the king of Gondor and Anor."

          "He was your ancestor, Harry."

          "Family resemblance then?" Hermione guessed.

          "Yeah."

          "We should go." Ireth began to walk down the hall.

          As they walked toward the banquet hall Ireth found herself quickly sandwiched between the two elf twins.

          "You must sit beside me at dinner. I'm sure my brother has done many horridly embarrassing and terrible things through the years and I must hear all of them."

          "You are mistaken, brother. Ireth would never betray my confidence."

          "No, Elrohir, you are mistaken. I would most certainly betray it. And I have many stories." 

          He squeezed closer to her. "But you love me Ireth."

          Elladan leaned against her side. "But after all, I am the more handsome and well endowed brother."

          Hermione snorted a laugh from behind them.

          "I am." He looked back at her.

          "Stop corrupting the children, Elladan." Elrohir tackled his brother.

          "Come on." Ireth held her arm out to Harry and Hermione as the entered the hall.

          "They're definitely twins." Harry took a seat at the long table. 

          "They remind me a lot of Fred ad George." Hermione sat beside next to him.

          "From what I heard I'm glad I never had the joy of teaching them."

          "Never had the joy of teaching who?" Elrohir knocked his brother out of the way and took a seat beside Ireth.

          "The Weasly twins." Hermione answered.

          He shuddered slightly.

          "Who?" his brother asked gathering himself from the floor.

          "These twins from Harry's school. They were worse than us."

          "No!?!" He looked at him shocked.

          "Quite possibly."

          "That would be hard to prove amongst your companions."

          They looked back to the voice behind them.

          "Honestly, Ada, they were horrible. They made us seem tame."

          "Will you verify this, Ireth?" Elrond looked to her. 

          "I am afraid, Lord Elrond, that they had graduated before I came to be at the school. Though I heard many tales of their exploits and they did sound quite terrible."

          "Well, now that you two are reunited I know well you will be making up for lost time. And let me remind you, my sons, to be mindful of whom your pranks are focused upon."

          "Yes, Ada." The two answered in unison.

          "We would like to speak to you two after the banquet." He looked to Ireth and Elrohir before leaving them to their meal.

          "We will return when we can." Elrohir walked with the others to a smaller room. 

          "I'm sure Elladan can keep you entertained while we're gone."

          He bowed low and led them into the room. 

          Ireth and Elrohir made their way back to the banquet hall where Elrond, Galadriel and Gandalf waited.

          "We have much to discuss children." Gandalf turned and led them to another room.

Comments, Criticisms, etc???


	7. Chapter 7

Those Who Do Not Learn

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. If I did I would have a MUCH nicer car.

            "So…" Elladan flopped on a sofa, "you two had the privilege of my brother as a teacher. What was he like?"

          "The devil incarnate." Harry sat across from him.

          "He wasn't that bad." Hermione joined Harry.

          "Yes he was. Especially if he didn't like you. He was mean and petty and selfish and evil."

          "Elrohir? Evil? While I know some have called us that it was usually after one of our experiments in gravitational defiance."

          "I have a feeling he was playing a part." Hermione began, "He was playing evil mean Snape so he could watch over you."

          "You really think so?"

          "OK, This conversation is far too serious." Elladan shot up. "I have an idea."

          Ireth slumped down and rested her head on the table. 

          "Are we boring you, Ireth?" Lady Galadriel's voice held more than a bit of annoyance.

          "No, of course not." Ireth pulled herself up quickly. "I was just wondering how many times we have to tell you the same story."

          Elrohir and Ireth had told the group several times now the reasons that made them decide to bring Harry and HHermione.

          "You have altered the course of things." Gandalf took a seat across from Ireth. "We do not yet know if it was for good or ill."

          "Are you sure this dark wizard had the capabilities you have described."

          "I know only what I saw." Elrohir took a seat at the table. "Mount Doom erupts constantly. The tower of Barad-dur has been rebuilt and above it hangs a great fiery eye."

          "I would consider that strong evidence."

          "That's not all. When we were at the Havens, We saw a wraith." 

          The room seemed to still suddenly.

          "One of the nine?" Elrond asked.

          "Yes."

          "It has progressed more than we could ever have realized." Galadriel looked at them before she swept from the room.

          "You did well bringing them here." Gandalf rested a hand on both elves shoulders before leaving as well.

          "Get some rest." Elrond turned to follow but stopped and turned back. "One night of peace, please, Elrohir."

          "Yes, Ada." His eyes glued to the table as his father left.

          "We should probably go find them." Ireth rose and stretched her arms high above her head.

          "We should."

          "Are you sure we won't get in trouble for this?" Hermione held the shiny string gingerly. 

          "Of course not." Elladan groped along the wall for a place to secure it. "Not a bit of trouble I promise."

          "Why don't I believe him?"

          "Relax 'Mione."

          Her eyes narrowed on Harry who had just cast a small spell securing the rope to the far wall.

          She quickly dropped her end when she spotted a blonde elf approaching them down the corridor. "It was all his idea." She spouted pointing to Elladan when he stopped before them.

          "It usually is. I heard Ireth and Elrohir returned today."

          "Yes, they're in a meeting with Father, Galadriel and Gandalf."

          "Then they did bring the heir back with them."

          "Yes, and I'm finding him quite useful. Even if his ladylove is a spoiled sport."

          The elf spared Hermione a grin. 

          "Do you want me to deliver a message to Ireth?"

          "No, I will speak with her tomorrow." He turned and began back down the hall.

          Elladan thought a moment and called out. "Legolas!"

          The other turned back.

          "Watch where you're walking tonight."

          He laughed and waved disappearing down a corridor.

          Elrohir and Ireth found the others quickly. Seeing the old prank his brother was planning Elrohir pulled his dagger and cut the string.

          "Brother, May I ask why you did that?" Elladan looked at his twin, an expression of pure annoyance spreading across his face.

          "I promised Ada we would be good tonight."

          "Sunrise is in six hours." He responded.

          Elrohir smiled a devious smile. "Then we have much work indeed."

          They moved from the hall quickly, deep in discussion.

          "That was…" Hermione watched them walking away.

          "I would lock your door tonight." Ireth lead them toward their room. "Those two are planning something big."

          "There was another elf that was looking for you."

          "I'm sure there was. If it was important they'll find me in the morning." She turned and looked at them. "Sleep well." She bowed slightly and disappeared down another corridor.

Comments, Criticisms, etc???


	8. Chapter 8

Those Who Do Not Learn

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. If I did I would have a MUCH nicer car.

          As the new day began the peaceful silence was broken by shouts of obscenities and death threats. Ireth laughed lightly to herself. Glorfindel had always been one of their favorite victims. She offhandedly wondered what they had done. When Haldir's voice joined in she realized she didn't want to know. Shaking off her amusement Ireth looked back down the range and took aim. Her arrow flew true and straight and hit its mark. She had already reloaded and redrawn her bow when she was distracted by clapping. She looked over toward the entrance. 

          "Prince Legolas." She regarded quietly trying to restore her concentration.

          "I see your aim has not suffered from your years among the men."

          She ignored his comments and continued her practice. "Is there something you wanted?"

          "I just wanted to see for myself that the prodigal elf had returned."

          "Well, you've seen me. Happy?"

          "Very. We had all assumed you had decided to stay in Middle Earth. Some were more unhappy than others."

          "Spare me your insults. I've not yet rested enough to bear them with a closed mouth."

          "Please, Lady Ireth, let me hear your retort."

          "I will not give you that satisfaction." With her last comment she let her arrow fly, gathered her things and left. 

          He looked down and saw she had split the shaft of her previous arrow.

          Ireth went about her room quickly packing the things she would need. She wanted to slip out as quietly as possible. She stopped abruptly when there was a knock at the door.

          "Come in," she called returning to her task.

          Hermione entered and leaned back against the closed door, a dark look on her face. "So you were just going to leave and not tell us?"

          "I thought that would be best."

          "You thought wrong. Why would you leave here anyway? Is it something we did? Ireth please talk to me."

          She turned abruptly and pulled Hermione to sit in the chairs off to the side. "It is nothing anyone said or did. I…I have lived in cities and castles for thousands of years. Great buildings of stone and steel. I need to live among the trees for a time. To hear their voices."

          "Are you going to come back?"

          "Yes, in time. When I feel the need for companionship again."

          Hermione studied the floor. "I heard you speaking with Legolas this morning."

          Ireth was silent.

          "Why do you hate each other so?"

          "That, Hermione, is a story for when I return." She stood and kissed the girl's head. "Tell Elrohir and Elladan Namarie for me." She gathered her bag and disappeared out the door.

Comments, Criticisms, etc??


	9. Chapter 9

Those Who Do Not Learn

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. If I did I would have a MUCH nicer car.

          The time passes quickly. Weeks became months became years and the years soon became centuries. Hermione found a great outlet for her desire to learn in the great libraries. Whenever she needed questions answered or wanted to discuss something she'd read there were always many willing to work with her.  Harry, on the other hand, was asked to learn the history of his people and found his own great creativity escaping who ever had the unfortunate chance to be teaching him. The twins had taken great pride in educating him in their time tested methods of escape.

          "Why?" Glorfindel followed Elrond around his study, "Why do I have to have him today? Why can't I work with Hermione?"

          "Because Harry is far behind on his lessons," He turned and faced his friend, "and you have such a way with reluctant learners."

          "If you are referring to your sons I must remind you how much time I spent swinging from trees because of their reluctance."

          "You're exaggerating."

          "No, I'm not. Please don't make me teach him."

          Elrond thought a moment. "Perhaps the time has come for a bit of strong persuasion."

          "What do you mean I can't leave this room?" Harry looked at the two elves in shock.

          "You have been lax in you studies, Harry. You will remain in this room until have reached the point Glorfindel has recorded. Your meals will be brought to you should the need for that arise." Elrond gave him a small shove into the room.

          It was small but ornately decorated a large table and chair almost filling it.

          "I'll figure a way to get out." He stood defiantly.

          "No," Glorfindel almost giggled, "you won't. Not even Elrohir and Elladan ever figured a way out of this enchantment."

          "Enchantment?"

          "Did I fail to mention that?" Elrond asked, a smile spreading over his features. "You see this room is now magically sealed. You can only leave this room when you have finished your lesson for the day or by my word."       

          They shut the door and left Harry to sulk.

          Hermione walked the long way around to the library Harry was supposed to be studying in. He was so easily distracted she hated to bother him, more for Glorfindel's sake than Harry's. She stopped when two dark haired forms climbed over the railing.

          "Should I ask or just keep walking?"

          "We didn't do anything this time." Elrohir came in to step beside her while his twin came on her other side. "We were looking for you. Would you like to join us in a small hunting expedition?"

          "I was going to see if Harry wanted me to help him study for a while so…"

          Elladan started grinning madly. "Don't bother. He is indisposed for the time being."

          "What do you mean?"

          "It's a form of forced learning."

          "You see," Elrohir began, "basically he is magically sealed in a room until such a time as he reaches a certain pre-established point in his studies. At which time he will be set free."

          "How long will it take him to escape?"

          "That's the thing, he won't escape. It's impossible."

          "Even we couldn't get out."

Hermione stopped walking and look at the brothers. "How long did it take you two to reach your pre-established point?"

They joined eyes consulting each other quietly for a moment. "Seven years."

Her mouth fell open. "Seven years?!?"

          "If it makes you feel better Estel only spent 3 days." Elrohir took her arm.

          "That does make me feel better, actually. So I guess I won't be seeing him for a few days."

          "Nope."

          "Well, in that case I suppose I could join you. I'll meet you at the stables in an hour?"

          They bowed deeply before taking off at a run.

          The woods were quiet as always. Hermione sat atop the beautiful white horse as they made their way. "May I ask what our query is today?"

          "Deer," Elrohir responded from atop his horse, "for the banquet tomorrow night."

          "I do hope Harry comes out before then."

          "He will," Elladan comforted her, "he can't have forgotten his own birthday."

          "No, I don't suppose so."

          They were silent for a while more as the moved deeper and deeper into the woods. As if by magic they came upon the group of animals. Hermione lifted her bow and took aim at a large buck. Before she fired the creature fell and the herd scattered. All of their eyes turned to the left where they heard noise in the leaves. They lowered their bows when the elf maiden stepped out of the branches.

          "Did you miss me?" Ireth asked.

Comments, Criticisms, etc??


	10. Chapter 10

Those Who Do Not Learn

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. If I did I would have a MUCH nicer car.

          Ireth fell back on the bed in her room. "I have missed beds." She whispered. She looked up at the girl standing in the doorway. "Is there some particular reason you are following me, Hermione?"

          "You just disappear for four hundred years and, I suspect, you had hoped I would forget you said you would explain why you hate Legolas. He's rather nice. I have no idea why you don't like him."

          Ireth watched her with amusement. "I don't get a hello, how've you been. Instead of pleasantries I get, 'why do you hate Legolas?'"

          "You promised you'd explain." Hermione shut the door and walked over to sit on the edge of the bed.

          "Don't you have a boyfriend to bother?" she stood and began digging through the wardrobe in the corner.

          "He is being forced to study against his will. I have all the time in the world."

          She sighed defeated and sat across from Hermione. "Did you ever ask Elrohir why?"

          "Yes, he said it wasn't his place to discuss such things."

          "Did you ask Legolas?"

          She smirked, "He said it wasn't something to be discussed before a child."

          Ireth took a long deep breath and began. "Did I ever tell you about my family?" she continued when Hermione shook her head. "We were an averaged sized family. I had an older brother and sister and a younger sister. When I was an infant my brother sailed to the west."

          "Have you seen him?"

          "Yes, before I left. But we don't know each other. Not really. Anyway, the first war of the ring came when my mother was still carrying my younger sister. Father and Nessa, my older sister, went to fight Sauron. They died in the great final battle. Mother was never the same after that. She raised me and Idril until we were old enough to care for ourselves then she… she gave up and faded away."

          "But wouldn't they be here? Now I mean. Because when elves die…"

          "I know what happens when we die. But I never expected to see them here. Father and Nessa believed there was no greater death than to die heroically on the field of battle. And mother… Mother was odd for an elf. She had no love of life. She lived for her family, her children, her husband. She never lived for herself and had no desire to. She was unable to find joy in the world."

          "Oh… But how does that relate to…"

          "I'm getting there." She cut her off. "Our mothers were friends. They grew up together and he and I were born only a few days apart. Because our mothers were so close, we were inseparable for much of our lives. He was my best friend."

          "Were you in love with him?"

          Ireth was silent for a moment. "I'm sure you have seen that Legolas is quite handsome. And he can be very charming and kind. Every female in Mirkwood was enthralled by him. And I was not immune to his charms though he was my friend. However, his heart belonged to another."

          "Who?"

          "My sister, Idril. I was thrilled for them, though the joy was bittersweet."

          "Again I don't see."

          "Idril and I didn't get along very well. She was always jealous that I had known our father and older siblings. Part of her even blamed me for Mother fading. We fought often. One day we had been hunting. She began a fight. Strange how siblings always know the best ways to bait each other. And she was very good at it. She began an argument, and it escalated. We fought and I bested her. She was humiliated that she lost before others and I was more than a little cruel to her. We both said very unkind things. In the end we went our separate ways to cool our tempers. After a time I returned to the palace. When night fell and she had not returned yet, Legolas and I lead a group to look for her. We assumed she was pouting, making us worry and come for her. It would not have been the first time. There was a clearing a small distance from the city she enjoyed. We found her there. Beaten and mutilated."

          "How?" Hermione's eyes were sad as she watched the elf's posture.

          "Orcs. We found the band and destroyed them. But… Legolas blamed me for her death. He said I had gone too far in our argument, that there had been no excuse for my behavior toward her. He has never forgiven me and over the years the dislike between us grew and festered."

          "That's horrible. But it's not as if you killed her."

          "I may as well have in his eyes." She looked out the window. "Some times I agree with him."

          Hermione chose not to respond to her last statement. "I'm sorry I forced you to talk about all that."

          "Don't worry. Sometimes I need to be reminded of the past, lest I forget it."

          She nodded and rose from the bed. "I'm still sorry."

          Ireth ignored her and stared out the window.

          Hermione exited and stopped in the hallway. She had never expected a reason like that. She had expected their animosity to be a lover's quarrel, blown out of proportion. Some simple misunderstanding. Now all she felt was ashamed she had pushed so hard. She couldn't help but pity both of them.

Comments, Criticisms, etc??


	11. Chapter 11

Those Who Do Not Learn

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. If I did I would have a MUCH nicer car.

          Hermione wandered around the gardens for a time. She still felt horrible about having bothered Ireth. Harry was still confined and the twins were cleaning Ireth's kill. Without thinking, she found herself wandering in the flower garden.

          "What troubles you, Hermione?" Celebrian's voice brought her from her reverie.

          She looked up and saw her sitting with her embroidery under the tall, blossoming cherry tree. "I have been thinking too much." She took a seat on the grass beside the lady of Imlardris. 

          "I have found thinking too much about things can be helpful at times. What is the subject that so commands your attention?"

          "Ireth." she answered quietly. "Before she left I asked her why she didn't like Legolas. Earlier I bothered her until she told me."

          "Ah… I have heard this tale as well. You are not the only one who feels great empathy for both of them."

          "One thing bothers me though…," she continued when Celebrian inclined her head, "why is Ireth so sure her family will never leave the halls of Mandos. That is where elves go when they die isn't it?"

          "It is. Ireth's people had… different beliefs about life and death. They believed if one had a… good death that is all one needed."

          "But still shouldn't they have been reborn?"

          "Hermione, I believe that Mandos would not force any elf to be reborn. Not if they so firmly desired not to."

          "It still bothers me."

          She smiled and rested her hand on Hermione's arm.

          Ireth did not need to see to know that Elrohir had slipped into her room. He was silent as he crossed the room and lay on the bed beside her. She did not resist when his arms came around her and he spooned behind her. 

          "She asked you about Legolas didn't she?" he asked quietly.

          She nodded but did not speak.

          "I asked her not to. Sometimes Hermione's single minded pursuit of knowledge gets her in trouble."

          "I told her I would discuss it when I came back. I did. There is no fault to her. It's just… Sometimes I forget how much it hurts to talk about him."

          Elrohir squeezed her tightly. "I'm sorry."

          "Don't be. She just… It made me think about my family."

          "I couldn't even imagine never seeing Ada or Nana again. Are you sure they'll never…"

          "I don't know. I know they are not here now. I just wish… I wish I could tell Idril I'm sorry." She whispered the final part silently before the tears began to fall.

          He held her silently. When her crying finally subsided, he asked her quietly. "You still love him, don't you?"

          She gave a small laugh. "Wouldn't it all be easier if I didn't? No matter how much I want to, I can never make myself hate that damnable elf. Even when he says cruel words my heart breaks because I cannot hate him."

          "I'll never tell." Elrohir whispered, pressing a kiss to her temple.

          "What would I do without you, Elrohir?"

          "You would be probably be the most morose elf in the world." 

          They again fell into silence as the moon crept across the sky.

          Come morning, again, Elrond and Glorfindel decided to check in on the young prince. They had come to see Harry the evening before and found him just as obstinate as he had been that morning. The two elders pushed the door open and found him sitting on the floor before the door waiting for them. 

          "I'm finished." Hs said thrusting a stack of papers into Glorfindel's hands. He looked them through and nodded silently.

          "What have you learned from this Harry?"

          "I promise I'll be good from now on. I have learned the value of education."

          "Though somehow I doubt it, you have completed the goal assigned to you. You may go."

          Harry nodded and took off at a run.

          "Why do I think we have accomplished nothing?"

          "Because we probably did nothing but detain him for a day. But at least it was a bit more peaceful."

          "Yes, it was."

          They walked down the hall back to the library. They closed the door behind them and slumped wearily into chairs on either side of the fire. 

          Glorfindel leaned forward after a moment. "Is it just me, or has Gandalf been acting strange of late."

          "He has been a bit odd." Elrond studied the patterns of the fire. "I believe he may intend to return to Middle Earth."

          "Can he do that?"

          "I don't know. Many centuries have passed. Only Ea knows the terrors that have been inflicted upon the men since the dark lord came to power. And he will have come to power."

          "Who knows what world will exist when we return."

          "I fear our return more than I feared our leaving. I fear for Harry when we return."

          He studied his old friend. "Elrond, what have you seen?"

          "Nothing I care to speak of. 

Comments, Criticisms, etc????

A/N: If anyone is interested TWDNL is now up on fiction alley

http://www.thedarkarts.org/authors/dmalfoy/TWDNL01.html


	12. Chapter 12

Those Who Do Not Learn

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. If I did, I would have a MUCH nicer car.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

          Harry had found Hermione quickly after his release. After her discussions with Ireth and then Celebrian, she was in no mood for his immaturity. She had been very short with him, dismissing him from her presence. Now as she entered the banquet being thrown in honor of his birthday she felt very sorry for her actions. He saw her when she entered and approached her carefully. Harry didn't say a word. He simply extended his hand to her and led the way out onto a balcony off the hall.

          "Harry, I'm…."

          He put a finger to her lips. "Don't. It's my birthday so you're gonna listen to me. I know what happened today. I know Ireth is back and you got answers to questions you know you shouldn't have asked. And I know very well how you get when you feel bad about those kinds of things."

          "I'm still sorry." She whispered as he pulled his hand away.

          "I know." He leaned foreword and kissed her forehead. "You don't need to apologize to me."

          "I know. But I still will."

          "I know. Come on." He pulled her back into the party.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

          Ireth and the twins entered just as the meal began and sat near the end of the long table, pointedly ignoring all others around them. Hermione couldn't help watching her. Something about Ireth didn't seem anything like the elf she had known before her time in the forest. She didn't seem as restless and she seemed sad. Hermione had a feeling she had contributed to that. Her mother had always told her that sometimes it was best to let things be but she never listened. She always needed to know everything. She was always that child with the ill-timed question. For once in her life she realized how here need to know had hurt someone. 

          The meal was generally merry and most seemed to be enjoying themselves. When it seemed everyone had finished eating Gandalf stood and called Harry to the front.

          "Well Harry," he clapped him on the shoulder, "I think it is finally time I gave you this." He pressed something into Harry's hand.

          He looked down and saw the ring. It was silver, twin serpents entwined crowned with flowers. Harry looked up at Gandalf questioningly.

          "This ring has ever been worn by the heirs of your kingdom and I think it only appropriate that it now go to you."

          Though Harry was blissfully oblivious, Gandalf noticed the strange look he was receiving from two elves at the end of the table.

          The banquet ended a while later. Gandalf was with Harry and Hermione when Elrohir and Ireth approached them. They both eyed the ring with a combination of awe and curiosity.

          "That is the Ring of Barahir isn't it?" Elrohir gaped at the ring on Harry's finger.

          The old wizard just gave him a smile and a laugh.

          "After the battle of Pelennor we thought it was lost. We assumed the Rohirrim had taken it as a trophy."

          "You should never assume things Ireth."

          "How did you lose it?" Harry asked.

          The elves looked at each other and led the way to another room.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

          Harry and Hermione settled into chairs when they entered the room. Gandalf stood in the back and watched over the others. Quietly Legolas and his dwarf friend slipped in beside the old wizard. 

          "For years there was peace. As long as the sons of King Elessar ruled Middle Earth was at peace." Elrohir began, "Then about 500 years after the great kingdom was reformed a king came to power. Like his predecessors he was wise and brave but. His queen had not borne him a child. He fell ill and died without an heir. The kingdom passed to a steward who named himself king."

          "Why would Gondor pass to a steward?" Gandalf interrupted. "They were only to watch over the kingdom."

          "Because," Ireth began to pace the room, "the queen was with child. The steward would watch over Minas Tirith until the child, male or female, came of age. We knew what power this man desired and we tried our hardest to hide the queen. I don't know how but he found us. He killed her and her newborn son and claimed the throne. He claimed the ring of Barahir to pass to his own sons."

          "We took another guise and reentered the kingdom. I quickly became one of his trusted advisors. That is when I learned of his plan. He had heard the myths that as long as the white tree grew an heir still lived. Somehow he came to the conclusion that if he destroyed the tree he could destroy the line."

          Gandalf was casting them strange looks. "How could the tree still live if the last heir had been killed?"

          Elrohir looked to Ireth, asking her to continue. 

          "The queen bore twins. The younger we convinced the queen to allow us to hide. We gave him to a young couple who had that night lost their own son. If nothing happened then no one would ever need to know there was a second child. If something did happen…" She slipped from the room as she finished her story.

          "The steward somehow though killing the tree would kill any heirs. Late one night he set the tree ablaze. He kept the fire burning for three days and nights before it was consumed. He dug out every last root and burned it."

          Ireth reentered the room out of breath. "We've tried to make it grow for centuries." She held out the small white sapling. "It just won't. At least we saved it." She handed it gently to Harry. 

          "But how did the ring become lost?" Hermione asked.

          "The steward was cruel," Ireth sat on the sofa, "but his son was worse. The old steward, at least, contained his cruelties to the people of Gondor. His son had a mind for conquest. He sought to rule all of Middle Earth. Unfortunately, he set his sights on Rohan. He mad it to the walls of Helms Deep before his supplies ran out. The horse lords were soon able to overtake him. They pushed his army back to Minas Tirith. Both armies lined up for the final battle at the Pelennor fields. The rohirrim rallied around the memory of Théoden the Great who had laid down his life for Gondor on the very field before them. The battle was terrible and when it was finished, the steward and his sons were dead and the armies of Gondor annihilated. Minas Tirith and Osgiliath were sacked and the people taken as slaves."

          "It was the beginning of the end for Middle Earth. Small wars began to pop up allover the land. Within a century, men had reduced themselves to the Stone Age. Ireth and I placed spells to hide and protect some places. However, for the others it was far too late. We watched over the child we had hidden. We made sure he lived and the line of kings was secure."

          "After and few centuries strange things began to happen. Men began to be born with the power of the wizards of old. Soon these new wizards began to form their own civilization with in that of men. You could imagine our surprise when the son of the heir showed these new powers." 

          "Eventually someone decide to form a school for the youngest wizards. We helped them build this place. We were wary but had hope for them when they chose a spot near where the river Isen once flowed to build their school."

          "You allowed them to build a school on the ruins of Isengard?" the dwarf sprung forward but was restrained by Legolas.

          "The men did not know the significance of the place. The stories of Saruman and Sauron had long since passed from memory."

          "It made it much easier to watch over the heir. Elrohir and I entered a cycle of becoming teachers under different guises. Alternating one staying with the heir the other reinforcing and strengthening the spells we had placed. We always watched for wizards that could become like the dark lord."

          "We had been afraid Grindelwald would be the one. Then he was destroyed. Then the first time Voldemort rose. We had feared him at first. When he killed James, we had no idea. We thought it was because he was an auror. He was closer than anyone else was to finding him. And then he was killed. By an infant, no less."

          "I had entered into his service to watch over his actions. Then again when he returned."

          "We took you when we realized what he was doing."

          "But…" Harry looked at Elrohir slightly confused, "Sirius and Remus remembered you from school. If you two were alternating out how is that possible?"

          "It would be suspicious if we just appeared out of nowhere. We each entered Hogwarts or another school as first years and continued through the schooling."

          "We could never have known what Dumbledore became. If only we had…"

          "You cannot blame yourselves. Even you do not know the hearts of men." Gandalf walked from the room silently.

          Harry rose and reached down to Hermione. He nodded and led her from the room. The dwarf soon followed grumbling abut the foolishness of elves. Elrohir looked from Ireth to Legolas then back again. Slowly, silently he left the room alone. Legolas watched Ireth for several more moments before he sat at the end of the sofa. "I suppose we should talk." He whispered.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Comment, Criticisms, etc???

A/N: I know cliffhanger. It happens. I'll try to update as soon as I can but I can't promise anything until after the semester ends.


	13. Chapter 13

Those Who Do Not Learn

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. If I did, I would have a MUCH nicer car.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So?" Ireth studied Legolas' face.

"What… What happened to Mirkwood?"

She studied the floor. "It was destroyed."

"Men?"

"Yes, we had put so much energy into protecting the old cities and monuments. We had never thought they would enter the forests. But there were still spiders and orcs in Mirkwood so…"

"They cut it down." He took a seat beside her. "The ignorance of men."

"They even tried to mine Moria. Though that didn't last very long. They thought the place was haunted."

"It wasn't haunted. It was more than that. It was evil." An almost invisible shadow passed in his eyes remembering the cursed mines before he shook the feelings off.

"They had almost taken down Fangorn before we could stop them."

"What cities did you preserve?"

"Imladris, Lorien, Minas Tirith, The Havens." She listed.

"But you ignored your own home?" his voice had taken on no small amount of resentment.

"Well, you must forgive me, my lord, I was a bit preoccupied." Ireth's defenses automatically shot up at his accusations. Legolas had not been in Middle Earth in those days. He knew nothing of the task that had been placed in their hands. The task of safeguarding not only the ruling line but the great vestiges of their world had been monumental.

"You cared more for the fate of men than for your own people." He stood and began to pace the room. He tried to pass by the shock that his home had been destroyed. It was impossible, but yet. And Ireth allowed it to happen, he told himself.

"I was given a task. To watch over the race of men. To ensure that history did not repeat itself. I didn't ask for it." Ireth was long tired of his anger.

"You use your task as a convenient excuse." He spun and glared at her.

"You use it as a convenient vehicle for condemnation." Ireth rose and stood before him, her anger matching his. "If you cared so much for your home in Middle Earth then why didn't you stay?"

He stared at her a moment before turning and storming from the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Come morning Elrohir tore through the halls searching for Ireth. He found her sitting in the library flipping through an old book.

"What did that pointy-eared little bastard say to you?" He fell into a seat beside her.

Ireth looked up at him then looked around at the elves at various tables and looking through the shelves. "Elrohir, you are going to have to be much, much more specific."

He grumbled and lowered his head a moment. "You know who I'm talking about Ireth."

"Legolas?"

"Yes, his royal highness. What happened last night?"

She was silent a moment. "He wanted to know what happened to Mirkwood. I told him. He got pissed and said I cared more to protect the men than my homeland and I was even more of a disgrace to my people than he had thought."

"What did you say?" he leaned toward her.

"I told him if he cared so much he should have stayed as well."

"What did he do?"

"You know, you remind me a gossipy old woman." She looked back to her book.

"Ireth," he whined.

"He stomped off. Probably went to play with his dwarf."

"I was worried."

"You shouldn't worry. I can take care of myself, Ro."

"Oh, I wasn't worried about you. I was worried about him." He leaned back as she swatted at him laughing.

"Don't you have anything better to do with your time than bother me?"

"Not really." He opened a book lying on the table and flipped through.

"Where is your brother?" she asked not looking up.

Elrohir grumbled. "It seems he has a female."

She laughed regarding the elf beside her. "You're angry because in the millennia we were gone your brother got a girlfriend?"

"No, Ireth, I am not angry that he has one. I am angry he did not secure one for me as well."

She blinked once. "Elrohir, I'm going to assume you don't know what you just said and ignore you for awhile."

He shrugged and settled into his seat beside her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sat at the table in their room. The small tree was before him. He had pulled every book he could find about the enchanted tree from his bookshelf and poured aver them. He hoped to find some way to make it finally begin to grow again.

Hermione watched him from the window seat. Her book lay open on her legs but she had not turned a page in hours. All she could do was watch him. It was the stillest she had seen Harry in years. He was so intent on the sapling. He suddenly rested his head on his arms on the table.

"Harry?" she called.

He took a deep breath. "I don't know what to do, 'Mione. I… I just don't."

"Maybe you don't need answers in books, Harry."

He lifted his head and looked at her. "But someone must have written down what to do. Someone must have written down how to make it grow. I can't screw this up. I need to do this right." He pushed a stack of books onto the floor. "And these are all useless."

She stood and crossed the floor to stand beside him. Without speaking Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her side. Her hands came up and gently combed through his hair. "I wish I could tell you what to do but I can't." she whispered. "I don't think this is something you can find in books. I think this is one of those things you need to look inside yourself and follow your instincts on."

He snorted a laugh. "When did you get smarter than me 'Mione?"

"I've always been smarter, Harry." She sighed. "People just thought you were smart because I did your homework."

"Oh, yeah." He pulled away and leaned back. "Sometimes I forget how long we've been here."

"I know. It doesn't feel like 400 years."

"No. I miss it. Home, I mean."

"Me too."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Comments, criticisms, etc.???


	14. Chapter 14

Those Who Do Not Learn

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. If I did, I would have a MUCH nicer car

* * *

Ireth sat in the garden in the late afternoon sunlight. Her book sat unread in her lap as she watched the small birds flitting about. In the several weeks since her latest argument with Legolas he had seemed to avoid her more than ever before. His recent behavior was quickly becoming the least of the things on her mind. Everything was changing. It felt as if there was something brewing just below the surface. She wasn't the only being that had noticed, the feeling that seemed to pervade the atmosphere. Rumors were beginning to spread. It was said that Gandalf had been returning to Middle Earth for decades. Gandalf had ever come and gone at his own will but now when he returned from his journeys he took long meetings with Elrond and Galadriel. Elrond himself seemed increasingly worn in recent months. Ireth was reluctant to speculate what was really happening. A large part of her mind suspected something but she refused to give it voice.

Ireth was drawn from her musings by the sound of footsteps on the courtyard behind her. She sighed heavily. "I haven't the will or desire to deal with you today." She called.

Legolas quickly approached and sat on the grass a short distance away. "Has anyone ever told said that you have the temperament of a dwarf at times?"

"You have many times." She answered wearily.

"I come to you under a truce." He raised his hands.

She sighed and waited for him to speak again.

"I have come to apologize for my comments several weeks ago.

She again sighed heavily. "I asked them not to say anything. I apologize for what ever the twins did or said they would do to you."

"No, Elladan and Elrohir have said nothing to me on this matter. Celebrian spoke to me. She said… She said that my cruelty toward you was unfair. That I had carried my grudge far too long."

"We are immortal. There is no such thing as too long."

"Almost two entire ages of the world is a bit excessive. I see that now. I long ago shed my tears for Idril. I had hoped I would meet her again here but I see that was not to be. We were friends once."

"As you said that was a long time ago."

"Yes and I blamed you for things unfairly."

"Not completely unfairly. I wanted to hurt Idril and she wanted to hurt me. Neither of us was more or less responsible but… we were far from innocent."

"You fought often but that…"

"No," she interrupted him, "there was something different that time. We both said and did things that were unforgivable. I used her weakness against her."

"You…"

"I have no excuse for what I did. I wanted to see her cry."

"You…You couldn't have know what would happen" he finally admitted. Neither responded for several long moments.

Ireth stood and crossed the distance between them. "Legolas,"

He scrambled to his feet.

"I accept your apology." She whispered before turning and running toward the building.

* * *

Late into the night Ireth couldn't rest. She kept turning Legolas' words over in her head. His shift in attitude was so extreme she couldn't help but suspect his motives. She also still couldn't believe the twins were completely free from guilt. Everything was becoming so strange. Something big was coming; she could feel it in her bones. Finally resolving to rest, Ireth let the sounds of the wind in the trees calm her nerves. She was just at the verge of sleep when there was a crash from her closet. Harry fell backward pushing open the door and collapsing in a heap on her floor.

"Harry?" She had expected to see Elrohir or his brother but not the prince. "What are you doing here?" she slipped from bed and pulled a robe over her night clothes.

He stood and brushed off the clothes he had become tangled in. "Elrohir sent me. You need to come now."

"Alright." She knew there must be something important for Ro to send Harry as a messenger.

He turned and led her back into the palace walls. The narrow corridor twisted and turned. At infrequent points small shots of light enter the hall giving view to the outside rooms. After the second stairway they descended she became completely confused about their location in the building. They turned a corner and found the small group huddled together.

"What are you?" she began in a whisper.

Elrohir jumped up and clamped his hand over her mouth. He pulled her over and motioned for her to look in the small hole they crowded around. Inside she saw the group that was gathered. Galadriel and Celborn were seated on the sofa. Elrond paced the area before the fireplace and she could barely see Gandalf seated in the corner.

She was pulled back and her friend placed a finger before his lips. She nodded and took a seat on the floor beside Hermione. As she settled in Legolas came round the corner, Gimli in tow. Ireth assumed the dwarf had been informed about their gathering as he leaned against the back wall and remained silent. Legolas and the twins exchanged looks and he knelt on the floor beside Ireth. She turned her head toward him and he cast a small smile. Everyone's attention turned toward the hole when Elrond began to speak.

* * *

Elrond paced before the fire. He had long predicted this day would come. He knew his people one day have to leave the peace of Valinor and return to Middle Earth. He had been certain since the day Ireth and Elrohir returned with the heir.

"You're sure this is the time?" he turned to Gandalf.

"Yes. I have done everything in my power to prepare the way. There are still many good people. Men who need the guidance of your people."

"Would they accept Harry as their king?"

"When he proves himself they will."

"You mean when he defeats Sauron." Elrond stopped pacing and faced the wizard. "If he even can."

"You must put faith in him."

"I have faith in him. But sometimes faith alone is not enough."

"If this is the path," Galadriel stood, "We must follow it." She calmly spoke.

All the room was silent after her pronouncement.

"Then it is settled." The wizard stood.

"Nothing is settled." Elrond turned back to stare into the fire. "We will begin preparations tomorrow."

* * *

Elladan motioned and the group gathered and filed away from the study. They finally emerged in Harry and Hermione's room.

"Wow." Harry fell into a chair around the table.

"So the rumors are true." Legolas leaned back against the now closed cabinet.

"What did he mean by if he can defeat him?" Hermione plopped indignantly in the bed.

"So what happens now?" Harry moved across the room and sat beside Hermione.

"I guess we go back to Middle Earth." Elladan numbly looked about the window.

Ireth and Elrohir took seats at the table and stared blankly into space.

"Hey, Hermione's right. What did he mean by if I can?" Harry sat up, insulted.

"Relax, Harry," Elrohir spoke, "He didn't mean anything by it. I think everyone is starting to believe Sauron is undefeatable. We've supposedly defeated him twice and yet…"

"But I've been destined to destroy Voldemort since I was a baby."

"There may not be anything left of Voldemort." Ireth look up from the table.

"What do you mean?"

All eyes shifted to Ireth. "I… Elrohir and I have talked about thin many times in the past years. We both had Tom Riddle as a student. He was a pathetic boy. Desperate, glory seeking, vengeful, and terrible with potions but pathetic. He was a mediocre student at best but he definitely had the hate in him to raise some hell. We never took him seriously as a threat. We thought he would avenge his mother, cause some trouble and eventually be killed by aurors in a blaze of glory. We watched him but…We never thought he had the power to be a serious threat.

"We think he was influenced. We think he delved far too deeply into dark magic in his quest for power. Sauron was very good at influencing the simple minded. He may have been feeding Voldemort power from the beginning. All while tying himself more and more firmly the poor boys very being. He obviously didn't count on your mother."

Elrohir smiled at Harry. "You mother was an amazing witch. There was something about her from the first moment she set foot in that school. You could feel it about her. A deep, overwhelming, good power. The spell she cast in that last moment… Even wee don't know he depth of the magic she was able to perform. And no amount of energy he could have channeled could have broken it. Only Sauron's power kept Voldemort from being completely disintegrated."

"But… the triwizard… I saw him."

"You saw his body. Chances are that was all that was left."

Harry was silent. His eyes clouded.

Hermione noticed the look on his face and stepped up. "I think we should all get some rest."

The elves nodded I agreement and retreated toward the secret passage.

"Harry," Ireth called back, "don't worry so much about this. We know nothing for certain." She disappeared into the wall and pulled the cabinet shut behind her.

Harry turned his head to speak but Hermione put a finger to his lips. She shook her head and pulled him back toward their bed.

* * *

Comments, Criticisms, etc 


	15. Chapter 15

Those Who Do Not Learn

Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. If I did, I would have a MUCH nice car.

* * *

The announcement was made early the next morning. The time had come for the elves to return the Middle Earth. Work began immediately. Weapon smiths resumed their art, the outlines of ships began to appear on the shoreline and gossip concerning the current state of Middle Earth became even more rampant. Elrohir and Ireth, as the last ones to have seen the land became the center of attention. A position they scorned. They became more and more withdrawn. Most days not even Elladan could find his twin.

Hermione stalked the stacks of the library. A small part of her mind entertained a bit of déjà vu of her student days at Hogwarts that the larger part quickly dismissed. She spent hours each day pouring over records and accounts of the last war. It was the last real record they had of Sauron. As far as anyone knew he was tied to the ring. And from the records, as well as her interviews with the Frodo and Sam, the ring was destroyed. There was no good explanation for anything that had happened.

She had said as much to Gandalf when he came across her one day.

"There rarely is a good explanation for evil in the world." He had told her. "And it often proves harder than we hope to defeat."

"Then why fight?" she asked.

"Because there is hope." He answered with a benevolent smile. He left again the next day.

Harry began to spend day after day sparring with who ever was available. Legolas, Elladan, Haldir anyone willing to pick up a sword soon found themselves being asked to duel. And he improved everyday. Hermione however found herself without Elrohir and Ireth, in the uncomfortable position of the only person able to aid him in wizard dueling. Elvish magic it seemed acted more on a grand scale rather than the small pointed hexes Harry was accustomed to hurling.

"You know, I really wonder how useful this is going to be once we get back." She said as she sat on the floor waiting for him to undo the binding curse he had sent at her legs.

"Never know. It's handy during a sword duel though. Wandless I mean."

"That's unethical, Harry."

"I know, Hermione. However, I doubt many of the people we're going to be fighting really care about ethics."

"This is true." She admitted." I just wish you wouldn't."

"I know." He unjinxed her legs and helped her to her feet. "Your research isn't going well, is it?"

"It would be going much better if those two would come out of hiding."

"There the only ones who might even have an inkling of what could be going on over there. Well, them and Gandalf. But I doubt anyone will approach him."

"I know I have no idea what they're thinking but…"

"I know. It'll all work out. It always does. One way or another."

* * *

Ireth knew about hiding in the forest. She had done it for centuries after their initial arrival. Especially now, with everyone preoccupied with preparations no one would look for them here.

She and Elrohir sat in the clearing, book and papers strewn about. They knew they had to be missing the one vital link that had turned Tom Riddle to the monster he had become. And they were determined to find it.

"I wonder how much trouble Dumbledore was in when Voldemort discover all these things had been stolen from the school." He put the book he was reading aside and looked to Ireth.

"Who know? He was probably in deep enough for not detecting the two elves on his staff." She looked up. "Or maybe we were wrong and all of this is completely useless." Ireth sighed. "I wish Harry hadn't destroyed that diary."

"I doubt that would have done any good. I have a feeling the change in him was so gradual not even he noticed it until it was too late. And even if it wasn't… I mean would he actually put that in his diary. Seriously, 'Dear, Diary, met an ancient, deposed evil overlord who promised me unimaginable power today. Also asked Minnie to the Yule ball hope she says yes.'"

She laughed at his impersonation. "I know it sounds absurd but something hopped to that boy. I know it."

"I don't think we'll ever know, Ireth." He paused. "Maybe it's time to throw in the towel?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. I'm not sure anymore."

"I think it is. We've hidden long enough. The fervor will have died down by now."

"No, it won't. It won't die down until we're all back in middle earth."

"I'm tired of hiding, Ireth. We've don it for too long."

"I know. You're right. Help me gather these things and we'll go."

* * *

Few noticed as the pair slipped back into the city. Ireth quickly found Hermione in the corner of the library she had commandeered.

"You never quit, do you?" Ireth dropped the bag of books she was carrying on the floor behind Hermione's chair.

She jumped and spun. "You're back."

"Obviously." She picked the book out of Hermione's hands. "This one is useless." She tossed it down on the table. "Actually all of them are. You can't research him, Hermione. No one can. Focus on now and stop trying to plan for something none of us can know."

"I can't. I have to try this. This is what I'm good at."

"I remember you being good at many things." she sighed. "But if you must… These will help, at least a bit. Maybe you can see something we couldn't." she indicated the bag on the floor. "We stole them from Hogwarts before we left."

"That must have been popular."

"We hid our tracks well. By the time they even noticed the books were gone, so were we."

Hermione nodded and studied the cluttered table before her. "You really think this is useless?"

"Yes. But if it makes you feel better that's what matters."

"Thank you. Where's Elrohir?"

"With Harry."

"At least he'll have someone else to duel with now."

"That's what worries me. Harry won't beat him."

She bristled. "What do you mean? He's gotten even better since you two took to disappearing."

"Ro knows too much. About his life. Things to set him off. Harry will learn a lot dueling him but he won't win. Not for awhile anyway."

"Are you going to watch?"

"Yes."

"I'll come with you."

* * *

Hermione and Ireth weren't the only ones who chose to observe the forthcoming wizard duel. Elladan sat off to one corner with his mother and father, Legolas and the dwarf hung back near the trees that ringed the open space, even Gandalf paced the edges of the arena. Harry and Elrohir seemed oblivious to the spectators as the talked near the center. Elrohir gave and exasperated gesture and stalked toward Ireth and Hermione.

"What's wrong?" Ireth spread her dress around her as she sat in the grass.

"He won't do it. He says he can't duel me."

"Define 'can't'."

"He can't muster the will to attack me."

"But he can attack me?" Hermione plopped on the ground casting a slightly annoyed glare in the direction of her boyfriend who had moved to speak with Elrond.

Ireth thought for a moment. "Then you need to give him a form he can easily muster the will to attack."

A silent exchange passed between the pair and lights seemed to suddenly ignite with in Elrohir. "Ahhh. Yes, that might do it." He turned.

"Ro," she continued when he turned, "don't go easy on him. You have ammunition. Especially like that. He needs to be challenged. Lord knows He won't spare him."

Elrohir nodded and turned again away. He seemed to still completely for a moment before his form was engulfed in light. It peeled back revealing his transformed self.

Hermione gasped and unconsciously moved back.

"Now you see what I mean?" Ireth looked over at her.

Hermione was about to respond but the long unheard voice broke out across the arena.

"Stop stalling, Potter."

Harry spun at the call of his name and for the first time in almost 500 years came face to face with Severus Snape.

* * *

Comments, Criticisms, etc?

A/N:

Yes, it has been a year since I last posted. It's been a not always so positive year. I've had two computers crash, a car totaled, lost a job, got a new job, restarted school after a semester off, changed schools and yeah… But here it is anyway. I have an outline of the rest of the story in my head and as soon as I get these ridiculous Doctor Who song fics out of my brain I'll write it. I'm not gonna promise a time but there will be more frequent updates now that I have a computer of my own working again.


End file.
